Benjen Hunter
Benjen Hunter is the Lord of Longbow Hall in the Vale. Appearance Benjen has deep blue eyes, red hair that usually matches his face when he gets flustered. He has a scar running down the right side of his face, a wound from a vengeful squire in his youth. He stands at 6' 1" which gives a slight imposing edge to the lord. History Benjen Hunter was the first and only son to Lord Gilbert Hunter and Lady Eleanor Hunter ( nee Tollent), followed by his younger sister Jeyne. Benjen was a bookish child, reading military history books over the course of his childhood, bringing about his interests in castles and their engineering as well as honing his organizational skills. He had always had a problem with finding right words to say, or taking too long to spit out the correct ones. One day when he was 10, after being relentlessly teased by a squire about his problem, he challenged the boy to a duel to first blood in the courtyard of Longbow Hall at dusk. After barely winning the fight, and turning away to leave, the squire smashed Benjen across the face with the pommel of his sword and left a scar that ran from his eye to his jaw. The injury also exasperated Benjen's speech problem and left him suttering at random points in his speech. He turned to horsemanship, as horses do not judge you if you stutter or not. In 358, Benjen married Leana Hersy and a little over a year later would have a son, Brynden. Leana would die in childbirth leaving Benjen heartbroken. Though the two had married for political purposes, they had quickly fallen in love with each other, and Benjen couldn't bear to enter the arms of another woman since then. Recent Events 367 AC His sister Jeyne had been set to marry the second son of Lord Jasper Arryn, Damon and his father and mother had accompanied her to the Eyrie where the preparations for the wedding were underway, leaving Benjen in charge. After the death of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, her dragon Viserion flew to the Vale and set the Eyrie ablaze, killing Lord Gilbert, Lady Eleanor, and Lady Jeyne along with countless others. Benjen was named the new Lord of Longbow Hall and quickly set to work fortifying the castle in case the dragon would decide to come and attack. With the Vale basically cut off from outside supplies from the High Road due to the dragon roosting at the Eyrie, many smallfolk began to act out, thieving, murdering and other vile acts began to spring up. After the dragon moved from the Eyrie and the threats of rioting smallfolk, Benjen took fifty of his household guard, led by his good-brother Ser Bertram Hersy, and several carriages of supplies in an attempt to quell any insurrections of the smallfolk. Upon arriving at the entrance of the Bloody Gate, the men were set upon by the riots they had so hoped to prevent and were forced to flee into the stronghold of the Arryn's which had been long since abandoned. Upon being trapped behind the Bloody Gate, the men made the trek up to the Eyrie itself where they found it in a state of disarray. WIthin he found the bodies of many who had perished from the dragon, including his family. Afterwards, Benjen rewarded his men by feasting on the supplies that they brought with them, deeming the riotous folk below unworthy of it, and in the drunken festivities that followed, had Benjen crowned King of the Vale, though Benjen would reject such a thing the next morning. After being rescued by 200 of his men sent from Longbow Hall, Benjen set out for the Vale Host that had been encamped on the High Road, there he met numerous Vale Lords, including Lord Robert Redfort, Lord WIllam Belmore, and Lord Gwayne Royce, who all made the agreement that they should go and assist the Riverlands in slaying the beast Viserion that now lay at Oldstones. Benjen set out and arrived at Riverrun with one thousand men as the vanguard of the Vale Host lead by Lord Royce, meeting the King of the Rock, Lucion Lannister and Brandon Tully where he learned of the abdication of King Valarr Targaryen. Family Father- Gilbert Hunter (deceased) (315-367) Mother- Eleanor Hunter nee Tollent (deceased) (325-367) Sister- Jeyne Hunter (deceased) (345-367) WIfe- Leana Hersy nee Hunter (deceased) (341-359) Son- Brynden Hunter (b. 359) Category:Valeman Category:House Hunter